


I got guns in my head and they won't go

by holograms



Category: Whiplash (2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - American Revolution, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-31
Updated: 2016-01-31
Packaged: 2018-05-17 07:16:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5859427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/holograms/pseuds/holograms
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are rumors that General Fletcher ran through one of his men with a bayonet, and Andrew doesn't doubt it at all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I got guns in my head and they won't go

**Author's Note:**

> a fill for a request by colonel-bastard on tumblr for "otp: double time swing + revolutionary america au" and this is the result

There are rumors that General Fletcher ran through one of his men with a bayonet because he wasn’t “showing enough loyalty to the union”, and Andrew doesn’t doubt it at all, the man is insane — but also, Fletcher is the _best_ so nobody questions his method; it’s said that Fletcher once held an entire battalion of Redcoats at bay with nothing but his rifle and his booming voice and his determination.

 

And that’s why Andrew goes to him and begs for him for a place in the front line of battle, to work in espionage, he wants to _fight_ ; Andrew needs to achieve greatness, he won’t be able to live without it, he’s fighting to live just as America herself is, and Fletcher is the quickest way to rise to prosperity.

 

There’s an agonizing silence from Fletcher after Andrew tells him this and Andrew worries that he’s about to find out if the stories about the General and his killer bayonet are true — Fletcher remains stern, unblinking, a figure of fear — and Andrew thinks that his glare could make the British surrender instantly; but then Fletcher’s gaze lightens and he looks as what could be best described as _amused_.

 

“You’re too dumb to be a spy,” Fletcher says — and Andrew doesn’t dare flinch when Fletcher reaches out and touches his cheek — “you’re too pretty for battle,” Fletcher continues, “so I’m going to make you my aide-de-camp, my right hand man,” and as Andrew feels his freedom slipping away instead of gaining more, and he wonders what it really means to be free.

**Author's Note:**

> [hamilton voice] Fletcher's gonna need a right hand man


End file.
